Size reduction of wafer-level packages and microelectronic elements can sometimes be inhibited by the necessary inclusion of components that are difficult to miniaturize. For example, sometimes a package relies on the relatively large size of a discrete capacitor. If the package did not have to rely on the large component, the package could be made much smaller. In other instances, a certain value of capacitance is needed in an integrated circuit design and the construction process could be streamlined if the capacitor could be built into the wafer-level package design.